A metal complex that emits light by phosphorescence from an excited triplet state is receiving attention as the light-emitting material used for a light-emitting layer provided in an organic electroluminescent device, because high light-emitting efficiency can be obtained. One known example of such a metal complex is a tris(2-phenylpyridine)iridium complex (see Non Patent Documents 1 to 4).